Kicks
by K0LABN 'Kicks
Summary: Unknown to his friends except his girlfriend, Ino, Naruto is a shoe fanatic. On his normal once a month rush for his kicks,Ino finds that shoes can actually be very deep, both in feelings and style. One Shot


A/N- Hoy people, I don't got much to say except just please enjoy my story. Also it doesn't hurt to review. This takes place after the Time Skip and that's all you have to know. Lol. You can put it anywhere you want.

Ino-17

Naruto-17

Disclaimer- Don't Own Naruto

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tsunade sighed in content as she overlooked the village from her tower, the paper work was done, the villagers are happy, the birds are chirping, and no sign of Orochimaru or danger.

'_Ahh, I can just tell this day will be a great day' _Tsunade thought as she sat down in her chair.

_'Hmm, Maybe it's time for me to catch up on my drinking' _A devious grin creeping up her face. As she reached down to her desk to grab her pride and joy, she heard some racket outside.

_'That can be good' _Tsunade thought _'Think, think, what did forget' _Tsunade racking her brain for the answer. Then a voice made himself known over all the crashing, villagers yelling, dogs barking, and for some reason a car horn.

"Sorry!, Excuse Me!, Uzumaki Naruto Coming Through!, Move That Duck!, Ah, Too Late!"

_'Of Course, Naruto' _Tsunade Thought angrily '_All that damage Naruto probably caused is gonna send in some paper work in _3.........2.........1' At that moment Shizune came in with a stack of paper work 5 feet high.

"Good evening Tsunade, Got some paper work for you" Shizune Happily said, carrying the mountain of paper.

"GOD DAMN THAT GAKI!" Tsunade roared as the whole tower shook. Shizune just stood there nervously hoping she wouldn't throw the desk out the window again. Even for ninjas, getting a desk up here is pretty hard.

But like night and day comes, the desk eventually had to go. With a crash, the desk and the wall was no where to be seen.

Shizune sighed and calmly walked over to the P.A system while her mentor was breathing hard and staring out the whole where she had ejected the desk.

"Can we have another desk and and carpenter please?"

"R-right away Shizune-sama" A feminine voice replied.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Meanwhile.....

"Sorry!, Excuse Me!, Uzumaki Naruto Coming Through!, Move That Duck! Ahh, Too Late!"

Uzumaki Naruto, The Number One Surprising Ninja, Jumped out of the flurry of duck feathers. Jumping over food carts that seem to be unusually placed in the middle of the street, dodging villagers, outrunning dogs, and avoiding the occasional tomato.

To person who been living here for week this would be shocking for how much damage a single person can do, but to the villagers, this is normal but still annoying. But if any one looked any closer (If they could) they would notice that this is a little more damage that he usually causes when he is in a rush and that the Hokage tower is in the other direction.

This is not no ordinary rush for Naruto but a rush for life or a life with a little less enjoyment. Today is where his favorite merchant, Shinsato comes with his favorite items and today he comes with a very special item. He has meet him before someone else gets to him and buys it, highly unlikely as he is the only one that would spend as much as money as a house for his favorite items. But today just might be a day where a really rich guy or one of the other clans decide they want to buy it.

That even drives him to go even fast therefore instead of jumping over food carts he just runs into them. Shinsato always plants his cart right by the gates. He says that he can catch more foreign customers by being right by the gate but Naruto thinks he does this so it will increase the suspense therefore making Naruto rush.

Soon Naruto came in view of the massive gates of Kohona

"There it is!" Exclaimed Naruto, increasing his speed.

Jumping on a building on jumping off and landing in a dramatic fashion, which didn't have to be done but it looked cool none the less. Scanning frantically, he spotted Shinsato with another customer.

_'Oh No! That guy ain't getting it before me' _Naruto thought, rushing the stand.

"Can I have that one?" The Customer asked, pointing to the object on the wall

"Sure" Shinsato reaching over to grab the item.

"Nooooooo!" Naruto yelled picking up the customer and throwing him into the bushes.

"What the-Ahh!" The Customer yelled before getting bushed.

"Here you go sir- Hey what the- Naruto!?" Shinsato yelled in surprise.

"Hey Sato" Naruto said leaning on the stand with a smile on his face while Shinsato looks around for his customer with a bag of chips in his hand.

"N-Naruto, Where is my Customer!?" Shinsato yelled.

"Him? Don't worry bout' him" Pointing toward the bushes with the unfortunate customer in the bushes while Shinsato stared in disbelief.

"He ain't gonna buy it before me" Naruto said proudly pointing his thumb at himself.

"He wasn't gonna buy it! All he wanted was some chips" Shinsato showing the chips to Naruto.

"Hehe, really?" Naruto said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head

Shinsato sighed, he couldn't get mad at him, it was impossible, plus he spent the most money out every one of his customers together. It was great money but searching for more stuff was getting harder and harder with more stuff he bought.

"It's okay Naruto, I'll just give the chips complimentary" Shinsato sighed as he tossed the chips at the bushes.

"Do you have it Sato!? Huh do ya!?" Naruto exclaimed like a little kid.

"Yeah Naruto I do" Shinsato said while going to one of the boxes "You won't believe how hard it was to find it and how much I had to pay for them"

"I know Sato and thanks, I've been been waiting for it for a month" Naruto said trying to peek over the desk.

"Ah, Here it is" Shinsato grabbing a box that had very intricate design on top.

"Here it is, Old Love, New Love" Opening it up and showing it to Naruto. "A Pair of Yellow, white and black and a pair of red, black and white"

Naruto eyes twinkled with joy. He has been waiting for these forever, he seen them in a magazine but could never find it. They are just beautiful and plus he bought this for his girlfriend, Ino and for yours truly.

"They stopped production on these and the prices are really high so only a few have the pair" Shinsato explaining.

"How much do you want for it?" Naruto asked, his eyes still twinkling.

"Hmmm, How bout 700 thousand ryou?" Shinsato said rubbing his chin with a grin on his face

"What!? That price is crazy" The stars in his eyes gone now replaced with disbelief.

"You know how long I had to look for your shoes, Huh?" Shinsato looked at Naruto like he was the crazy one "It took me the whole month, I could have been getting stuff for other customers but I didn't. I spent the whole month looking for your shoes" Shinsato said trying to guilt trip him, if he learned anything about him was that he was too generous.

"Hmhp. Fine, but only because I want the shoes too much" Naruto writing out a check.

Usually Shinsato wouldn't accept checks as most people give checks that have lies written all over them, but just for Naruto because he knows he won't lie about it unless he want his next shoe shipment and that he's that kind of person.

"Thank you for the cash, Naruto, I'll be back next month" Shinsato waving the check.

"Yeah, Shinsato you highway robber, See ya next month" Naruto waved, walking way with box in hand, muttering about shoes, money, and explosives.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Meanwhile....

While Naruto was having his shoe dilemma, Ino was having a girls time out at a local restaurant with Tenten, Hinata, Sakura,

"Ino, how is it being Misses Uzumaki" Tenten giggled, teasing Ino about her Boyfriend

Honestly none of them expected them to be a couple. It started one day when Kiba and Lee saw them practicing together but at that time everyone thought Ino was teaching him instead of the other way around. Soon it started to be more frequent and instead of training it was just eating, walking around, and missions.

Then one day, Naruto came to a team meeting shouting that Ino was now his girlfriend. At first, Ino was angry at him for telling everyone but she got over it.....eventually and didn't care who knew, but she was and still is wary of Sakura. I mean, Naruto might just dump her for Sakura, very unlikely but still, It's better to be safe than sorry.

"Well how is it being Misses Lee" Ino smirked, giving a good laugh while Tenten blushed red. While she said wasn't dating Lee, they seem to be going out more often alone.

"H-he is not my boyfriend" Tenten denied "And that isn't his last name"

"Then what is his last name?" Ino asked with a grin.

"Uhh...Umm" Tenten racking her brain.

"Oh, lay off her Ino-Pig, like being with Naruto is any better" Sakura mocked, taking the heat off Tenten.

"A-ano, Naruto is not that bad" Hinata trying to defend Naruto

"Please Hinata, Don't try to defend him. His idea of a date is at Ichirakus, Right Ino-pig" Sakura said, grinning as Ino fumed.

"For your information, Naruto is very romantic and better than your imaginary boyfriend, Forehead" Ino shot back, at that moment Naruto came busting in.

"Ino-chan I got the kicks!" Naruto exclaimed yelled bursting into the restaurant. Ino's eyebrows just twitched as she heard Tenten and Sakura laughing, even Hinata was sporting a little giggle.

"Oh yeah, really romantic" Sakura teased.

Ino eyebrows twitching, her head turning slowly, and she gritting her teeth should have sent the alarm bells in Naruto's head ringing but at the moment, all he was thinking about was showing Ino what he got for both of them.

"Naruto-kun" Ino said, gritting her teeth. "Don't you mean the flowers and a new dress that you bought me"

By this time he knew something was up but he didn't know what. "No, I mean the sneakers I bought from Sato" Naruto said, unsurely.

By this time, Ino was feeling embarrassed the girls laughter increased and angry as Naruto was just was ruining her work.

"Lets go!" Ino shot up from her seat and grabbing Naruto by the front of his jacket and leading him out of the restaurant.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-

Outside....

Ino was still leading Naruto by the front of his jacket even after they had left 5 minutes ago. There is some things Ino can't stand, one of them is bad clothes and the other is being embarrassed in front of her friends or anyone else.

Once they got to his house she let go and uses her key to open the door. All the way to his house she didn't say a single word to him and he knew was in some trouble, for what? He doesn't have a clue.

"Sit" That broke him out of his thoughts and it was said so calmly that he had to obey.

For about 10 minutes she didn't say do anything except stare at him, every time he was in trouble she would stare at him until he said something then she would blow up at him. He once tried to outlast her but when he finally said something it looked like he just made alooooot worse. To this day, her stare still unnerves him.

"Umm. Sorry" Naruto said shut his eyes waiting for the explosion of fury.

"Sorry? Your sorry!?" Ino said, her fury getting steam.

"How about sorry Ino for making you look like idiot in front of her friends" Ino exclaimed, now bringing in hand gestures into this.

"I just wanted to show you the shoes that I got for us" Naruto tried to explain

"Please Naruto I'm not into shoes like you" Going to a room and opening the door. Inside that room was shelves of shoes, from wall to wall was shoes.

"Besides, you have enough shoes" Her hands on her hips.

"But Ino-chan, you can never enough shoes and I bought these shoes for us" Naruto half whined half explained, showing her the shoes.

Ino sighed, her boyfriend was such a sucker for shoes and Ino being the fashion expert, she loved shoes but not sneakers and she didn't even have half what Naruto had.

"Naruto" Ino sitting down next to her boyfriend "I like high heels not sneakers"

"I know but I wanted to buy them for us anyways" Naruto said, opening the box.

Ino laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him "You mean for you" Ino couldn't stay mad at him, it was a thoughtful gift not gonna be used but thoughtful

"A little, Heh" Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin "But I mainly got it for us, You don't have to wear them but at least keep it in your room" Naruto said, putting his arm around her.

"Fine, I'll take the yellow, it matches my hair" Ino pointing at the yellow pair.

"No" Naruto said

"No?" Ino copied, confused

"We both are going to have one of each pair" Naruto stated

"Why?" Ino questioned

"Welll" Naruto started

"Well what? Ino lifting her head to stare at him.

"I know this sound corny but it symbolizes us" Naruto explained, embarrassed

"What?" Ino said, at full attention now.

"Old Love, the red ones, symbolizes our past, including friends, mistakes, dreams, and love" Naruto says while he looks to the ceiling

"While New Love, the yellow ones, symbolizes our future, everything that we want or what we are going to do" Naruto continues with a glazed look in his eyes and Ino listening intently

"When you put them together, Past and Future, it shapes us into what we are now" Naruto finished, looking over to Ino he finds that she was listening to every word.

A moment passed when no one did anything just him and her staring deeply into each other's eyes, then it was broken by Ino who kissed him deeply. It lasted for couple of seconds but it felt like forever. As she pulled his arm around her and she held him with her head on his chest. Both of them just like that, silence, just the birds and them enjoying each other and the silence.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The Next day....

Tsunade sighed once again in content as she looked over the city from her tower. The paper work was once again done after forcing a few workers to help, the villagers are no trouble, the breeze was great, No Orochimaru in sight and best of all Naruto was out on a mission so there is no way he can screw up such a great day.

Tsunade sighed as she sat in her chair, grabbing a bottle from inside of the drawers and pouring herself a drink.

_'This is what true peace feels like' _Tsunade idly thought _'Minus well enjoy it while it lasts'_ Before gulping her drink.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Meanwhile....

At the same restaurant with Sakura and Tenten but instead of eating, they were planning on meeting there to go shopping

"Where is Ino? She said she would be here" Tenten said.

"She better be here. I didn't spent my only day off to just worry" Sakura said, irritated

"Maybe she is with Naruto, you know, doing the dew" Tenten giggled.

"Ah..(cough) They are too young for that" Sakura said with a red face

"Common Sakura, they can do it if they want too, it's their choice after all" Tenten pressing further

"Well..Ah...Look there is Ino" Sakura exclaimed as Ino entered, eager to get out of the conversation

"Hey Ino, I like your-" Tenten stopped as she saw what Ino was wearing.

Everything was the same, her trademark purple skirt and purple top but instead of the usual shinobi sandals there was the Old Love, New Love on each foot.

"....."

"Sorry I'm late but I tried to find some matching clothes but this is all had right now" Ino said ignoring the stares at the shoes

"AHAHahahah, what Ino-pig? Lost a bet with Naruto" Of course Sakura couldn't miss out on a chance to take a shot at Ino-pig.

"Sakura!" Tenten elbowed Sakura "Hey Ino, Nice shoes" Tenten tried to grin but failed

"What are you talking about, Tenten? Those shoes are horrible and with that top, eww" Sakura trying to get a rise out of Ino but to her surprise Ino just smiled

"I know, I need clothes that can match these kicks" Ino trying the word out, but doesn't fit her _'Naruto says it better anyways'_ She thought.

"I-Uhh" Sakura never saw her like this before.

"Hurry up forehead before all the clothes are gone" Yelled as she was already running.

"H-hey! Wait for us!" Sakura and Tenten ran to catch up with Ino

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

All the way to the mall, Ino was smiling thinking about what Naruto said _'No matter how far we are from each other, the kicks will keep us close' _

_'Now that was corny'  
_

-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

EnD....

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N-There it is. My first Naruto Fanfiction about shoes. You what inspired me? My girlfriend trying on my Converse and doing a bad impersonation of me. I do not like playing game all day and scream like a girl, all those are lies!!!!

Hmhp...Anyways tell me if you liked it, good or bad it helps my writing and plots. By the way if you wanna know what they look like just type in Old Love, New Love in ebay or google. I'm pretty sure it's gonna show up.


End file.
